Supernatural Imagines
by divergentwinchester
Summary: I love Supernatural Imagines and these are a bunch of prompts I wrote. Sorry bad description but please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry this is really short. I'll have longer ones. And I'll try to update frequently.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or even the prompt. Just the writing.**

 **I definitely don't own Dean. I wish!**

Imagine Sam telling Dean you've gone missing…

Sam POV

"Dean!" I yell finding him grabbing a gun filled with silver bullets. "We were tracking down the werewolf and I heard a scream. I looked and Y/N is gone. I can't find her"

His eyes bulge. "What do you mean gone?! I left you guys for a few minutes. You were supposed to be protecting her! Damn it Sammy!"

"Dean, I-"

He won't let me finish. "Which way did she go?" I tell him I don't know and he runs to the woods. How did I let her out of my sight? I contemplate until I hear

"Damn it! Come on Sam!"

I don't know what's scarier. Dean or the werewolf.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is my second one. Here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or even the prompt. Just the writing.**

 **I definitely don't own Dean. I wish!**

Imagine losing your memory after a hunt goes wrong and your boyfriend, Dean who has to take care of you and try to get you to remember him.

I wake up in a white hospital room. How in the world did I get here? I look to the left and see a man with emerald green eyes and short blonde hair. He is looking down at the floor and keeps saying "Come on Grace." I cough.

"Oh my god Grace! Your okay." He wipes tears from his eyes. "Baby." He chuckles and says, "I'm glad you are okay."

I try to recall who he his. But I don't know who he is. I don't know who I am. "Excuse me, but who are you? And who is this Grace?"

He looks at me bewildered. "You are joking right?" I shake my head. "I'm sorry."

"Come on, Grace. You're name is Grace Amelia Dawson. You are 28 and a hunter. You defeat evil creatures that go bump in the dark. My name Dean Winchester. We… we have been friends for years." (He didn't mention that you were dating.)

I shake my head again. Tears fall down again. "Damn it!" He yells before leaving the room, not bearing to look at me.

I sit and cry for hours. Who am I?

One week later…

"Alright it's time to go home." Dean? Yeah, Dean says. I look confused. "The bunker. Uh you, me, and my brother Sam live together." I nod. "Ok,"

We drive and he tries to tell me about hunts we've had. They make no sense. He tries explaining, but I don't understand. He then tells me about his brother Sam who apparently I get along with.

But he doesn't talk about us.

"How about us. Are… Were we close?" He doesn't answer for a while. I am about to ask again, but we pull up to "the bunker". He shows me inside and I immediatly see a tall man with a lot of hair. Like a lot of flowing brown hair. And he is giant. For some reason he reminds me of a moose. I don't know if that is from my old life or what.

He gives me a hug and I am picked up by his giant, muscular arms. "I am glad you are okay. I'm sorry about not going to the hospital, but I was looking for leads on Abaddon." What does that mean? Who the hell is Abaddon?

"Sammy can I talk to you in the dining room?" They go and I follow, but hide behind a wall to eavesdrop.

"She doesn't know anything. Her mind is blank. She doesn't remember herself, me, you. And the worst part." Dean chokes up. " We went on dates, sure. But I was so scared. I never got to tell her I loved her."

I am stunned. What?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is a new prompt I hope you like. Bye the way this is a younger Sam like in season 2 or 3.** **Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Supernatural. Only my character, Kate.** Imagine Sam chasing after you in the rain after you guys fought and him kissing you in the rain. "You know what?! Fuck you Sam Winchester!" I yell as I run out the door. It's pouring, but I don't give a damn. I push Dean out of the way and he looks stunned. I run to a tree an sit underneath getting wet. I sob into my hands as I hear thunder. God what happened? It started like ay other day. Go talk to the victim's family. Do some research on the case. Usual stuff. Dean went out in the Impala and Sam and I were doing some research. He had his laptop and I was reading his father's journal. The younger, taller Winchester and I got along well. We were the best of friends. Dean was like my brother, but he knew I had feelings for Sam. He was handsome, smart, funny, adorable, nerdy. I fell for him when I first saw him. I even had a nickname for him. Moose. "So get this," he starts. I call that sentence his famous catchphrase. "Apparently the missing victim's who turned up lost a lot of blood. I think it's a djinn." I looked at the police files and saw what he was talking about. "You are a genius." I say and call Dean. I tell him what we're hunting and he heads back to the motel. Then I get another call which I don't answer but listen to the voicemail. "It's Jackson. Baby we need to talk. It's been a while and I'm done giving you space. We need to talk." I roll my eyes. Jackson and I broke up after I became a hunter. I lost my parents and my brother to a demon when I was 20. We ended it a few months later when he was always mad I was gone and I didn't tell him why. Two years later and he still calls me. But I am over it. We were young and innocent. Now I know what kind of world we live in and what I need to do to help protect it. I didn't realize the voicemail was on speaker. "Clingy boyfriend still at it." Sam says annoyed. "Jeez the guy needs to take a hint." "What is wrong with you Sam? This obviously isn't you. _The guy_ has a name. And when I just left to hunt after a fight, it broke his heart. Give him a break." "Give me a break! The guy needs to get over it. He acts like he is going to die without you!" And that's where everything started. I feel an arm on my shoulder which belongs to Sam. I stand up and walk away from the tree hoping he doesn't follow. But he does. He grabs my wrist. "Kate, I am so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said." I get angry. "Why would you say it. I mean it's not like I still have feelings for the guy, but you don't have the right to be a jerk!" He nods. "I know and I'm sorry. It's just… I am. I am jealous okay, jealous that that guy go to be with you. Jealous that you got the chance to like him." He pauses and I am shocked. "I like you Kate. I really like you." He moves towards me and cupps my face with hs hands. He passionatley kisses me. At first I am stunned but I melt into it. I loop my hands around my neck and we stand there as the rain pours, kissing. When we finally need air, I say. "I really like you too." Then we hear another voice. Dean. "About damn time!" Sam laughs and shakes his head. I pull his hair down for another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry, with school and after school activities I haven't had much time to post. Anyways here you go.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural (yet! jk)**

Imagine when Sam is in the hospital Dean never leaves his side, so you have to run and grab coffee and make sure he eats.

"Dean." I say. "Look I am sorry. But Sammy is a fighter. He'll make it. But you can't be starving yourself, babe."

He doesn't respond. "How bout let's get you some lunch from the cafeteria?" He shakees his head. "I'm not leaving."

"Yeah I know. I'll grab us something." I walk out of the room. I go down to the first floor and grab Dean a burger and coffee. Black, the way he likes it. I grab myself a salad and a coffee but with milk in it. I come back up to see Dean drooping his eyes. I put the stuff down and he opens his eyes. "Sorry."

"Dean, you need to sleep." He just grabs the burger, but I take away the coffee. "You need sleep." I put my own along with his on a table on the other side of the room. I sit on the arm of the chair Dean sits and kisses the top of his head. "I love you." He nods. "I love you too." I pull his head onto my shoulder and let him rest there. Before you know he is snoring. I rest my head on his and fall asleep too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am a Dean girl so sorry they are all with him. I'll do Sam and Cas soon. This is supposed to be a cute thing, hope you like**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural**

Imagine telling Dean about your life.

"Sorry," I say as tears fall from my eyes. Today is the day I lost my parents to demons. I have been a wreck. Dean has been by my side, hugging me while I cry. He doesn't pry. Doesn't know what is wrong with me. He is just being there for me. Being the best friend I could ask for.

(Hopefully one day more.)

I finally can't take it anymore and telling him I'm going out. I start to get up, but he grabs my wrist. We leave the motel and he takes me to the Impala. Dean starts the engine and drives in silence. Yet he drives with one hand, the other holding mine.  
He finally pulls over in a wooded, secluded area. He gets out of the car and comes over and helps me out of the car. I wipe tears from my eyes. " I'm sorry."

Dean nods. "It's okay. Want to talk bout it? If not that's okay." He seems flustered. Awkward kind of.

"It's alright. I guess I should." With that Dean takes me to the roof of the Impala. We lay there and his beautiful green eyes bore into me. I take a deep breath.

" My parents were hunters before I was born. They met in the life and when they knew I was coming, they tried to settle down, create a new life. And we were normal. Had an apple pie life. I went to school, come home and we would play games or read together. I would play soccer and they - they would come to my games. It was perfect. I never knew what was out there and I just lived like any other kid." I wipe my tears away.

"But you can't escape a hunter's life. No matter how much you try. On my fifteenth birthday, demons found my parents. I come home from school to find them dead. Their throats slit. That's when I became a hunter."

I see tears come from Dean's eyes. He puts his arms around me and buries his head in the crrok of my neck. "I'm so sorry, Hal."

I hate seeing him like this. It makes the tears fall harder. "You had it worse than I did." Instead of saying yes he shakes his head no. "You didn't deserve it. You should have been able to live the apple pie life. You should have been able to have a career find a guy settle down. It's not fair." I pull his head up to have his eyes look into mine.

"You know what, we've both had crappy lives. They suck. But if their is anything we gained from our sacrifice, from our pain and misery is helping others. We have saved hundreds of lives and you should be proud of that. It's what keeps us going."

"Also, if there has been anything else I've gained is a new family. I met you. Sam. I got to find two hunters who I can be myself with. I found a family." Tell him you love him. Say it, my mind screams but I don't. No chick flick moments. Not yet. Not the time.

In the midst of my debating he grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss on the forehead. "I'm here." He said. I look up into those emerald eyes. He leans in and gives me a deep, passionate kiss. We stay connected for a while like this kissing on top of the Impala. Finally, we need air. I smile as does he. "I'm here." I with that we start the kiss all over again.


End file.
